The memory of a talkative girl and an impulsive boy
by Mari Lace
Summary: SPOILER, missing moments about Rei's past based on chapter 1011. He gets himself in a brawl - but will wake up with an unexpected angel besides him. What will happen between those two so different characters?


«That's false! I'm no different!» you cry in anger.

How do they dare? Just because you didn't get black hair…

«Liar!» they shout to you.

«We know all too well you're not japanese! It's impossible!»

They're five, you're circled. They're just making fun of you with words, but that's not okay to you.

You dash towards the one in front of you, the kid who started it all, and punch him in the face.

The other four are on you in a matter of seconds; you don't just take, you give back every hit you receive, yet who's left on the ground in the end is you.

They leave you alone, you can't get back up. Not so soon.

You open your eyes. You almost shout; it's the first time there's someone by your side when you wake after a brawl.

It's also the first time someone your age looks at you quietly, without hate or fear in their eyes.

«You're alive!» she says happily, seeing you woke. «I knew it, obviously, because you were breathing; yet you didn't move for a while, and there's a lot of blood… Are you alright?»

«Who are you?» you whisper, trying to stand up. She's ready to offer you an hand, no, she doesn't just offer: she puts her arm around your neck and makes you do the same, helping you to stand up.

Resting on her, you're able to.

«My mother is good at fixing people; don't worry!» she says, trying to cheer you up.

She doesn't know you're way too used at this kind of situations, you already learned that the pain goes away, after a bit. You just need time and saliva.

«Let me go», you protest. You don't want to go to a people-fixer or what it is; you want to stay alone. You've been humiliated again, though you're born there… that's unfair, you know it is.

«Why do you act like this?» she complains, pouting. «Are you that hurt? My mom is near!»

«I don't want to go to your mom!» you shout. What's this kid's issue? Why does she intrude your troubles?

She bends her knees to make you sit – you're in a park now – without any rushed movement; then she stands up and, hands on her hips, she faces you. «Why are you doing this?» she asks, you notice she's on the verge of cying. «I just want to help you!»

That's the first time you talk so close to a girl; you don't know what to do.

You fix your eyes on the ground, thinking she'll finally go away and let you rest in peace.

«Hey, I'm talking to you» she insists though, bending to catch your eyes.

You glare up, bothered; you really don't understand her. «Why do you do this? Do you want to make fun of me too?»

«Make fun? Why?» she seems honestly surprised; she's a bit angry still, but her voice softened.

«Because… my hair…» you whisper without glaring at her. You remember the mean phrases of the other kids and angry tears start coming out.

She sits and silently observes you for some seconds.

«Are they jealous of your hair? That's normal though, it's so beautiful!» she claims, catching you totally off guard. «They shouldn't make fun of you, though! Who did? I'll talk to them!» she decides.

You give her a shocked look; the tears stop coming.

«Uh? What is?» she asks. «Your glare's strange, is everything alright…?»

«What did you say… my hair…» broken whispers come out of your mouth.

«It's really beautiful», she repeats with a smile. «It reminds me of my mother's. I wish my were that way too» she admits, happy.

 _No, it's your smile what's really beautiful_.

The anger left you completely now; it was unavoidable, in front of that girl's naive goodness.

«Hear, what's your name? Mine's Akemi! What do you say, can we be friends? At home I'm always alone with mom and dad… Though I'll have a little sister soon, you know? Mom says I'll love her lots, and I believe her! I can't wait… it could also be a brother, though! I hope he doesn't pick on me…»

She sweeps you with her talkativeness, yet you don't mind. It's the first time that someone who's not an adult talks so much to you without an insult. You're not sure she's totally normal, but…

«…I mean, yes, this could happen, but I think that… hey, are you listening to me?»

You suddenly burst out a laugh.

She puffs up her cheeks, thinking you want to make fun of her. «You're not kind», she snorts.

«You must really like talking, don't you?» you say.

«There's nothing wrong about that» she tries to defend herself, hurt.

«Yes, I know» you affirm.

«Ah». She lowers her guard. «You don't find me annoying then?»

You shake your head. «My name's Rei», you tell her. «Do you still want to be friends?»

You know her expression means yes long before she shouts it.


End file.
